guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Effective ritualist guide
Note: this article is intended to provide guidance for experienced characters playing a new ritualist or experienced ritualists looking for additional options. If this is your first time playing Guild Wars, please see Getting started in Guild Wars Factions. The Ritualist profession is only available in the Guild Wars: Factions campaign. Guild Wars: Prophecies users will not be able to use this profession unless they have linked a Factions key to their Prophecies account. A Ritualist's Place The ritualist is a 'jack-of-all-trades' that is usually seen as a support character rather than a primary damage dealer. The role of the class is to aid allies with additional damage, healing, and effects brought forth by created spirits. Ritualists have certain types of skills that are unique to their profession. They can: * Perform Binding Rituals to summon spirits to bring offensive magic, healing, and protection to the battlefield. * Cast Weapon Spells onto an ally, providing an effect like an enchantment would, yet being resistant to enchantment removal skills. * Use Item Spells to create items that have an effect until or when dropped. Being a Ritualist There are several different ways to play a ritualist, depending on both one's playing style and the situation at hand. The profession is very versatile; it can both support fellow party members or aid them in combat. If you plan to summon many spirits in battle, consider using the Ritual Lord or Soul Twisting elite skill to lower the normally lengthy recharge time. Casting many rituals very quickly takes up a lot of energy, so you'll benefit by maintaining Boon of Creation when summoning spirits. Offensive Ritualists Ritualists have many skills and options that allow them to deal damage to the enemy. Pain and Bloodsong, spirits that require Communing to be effective, are standard spirits that will attack any enemy within sight. Be aware that unlike projectile casters and attackers, spirits do not need a clear line of sight in order to attack a foe. Make sure to summon spirits far enough away from the battle that the monsters won't attack them. Destruction is another spirit that does damage. It is the equivilant of a time bomb, building up potential damage the longer it is alive. You may use Signet of Creation in order to keep it alive longer. You can time the damage it does by using Rupture Soul after it has been alive for a good time; this will set off a massive spike to enemies within range, doing damage dealt from both Destruction and Rupture Soul as well as blinding nearby enemies. There are also several spells that deal lightning damage. Many have added effects when there is a spirit in the area, while some will only function if that is the case. Channeling Magic is the main attribute associated with offensive spells. Spirit Rift, a skill introduced early in the game, will strike many foes in a tight area after three seconds have passed. Spirit Burn can deal a fair amount of damage for a low energy cost if you have a spirit near you. Finally, if you summon several spirits in a typical battle, you may want to consider bringing Doom; you do not need to have channeling to use it and it can deal massive damage with several of your spirits active. Defensive Ritualists You may consider playing as a ritualist that supports their allies through healing and protection, in which case there are still many options. Some ritualists choose to invest their points in only Spawning Power and Communing, choosing to rely on spirits from just the Communing attribute. However, some add points to Restoration Magic for the added spirits it provides, as well as the healing spells it contains. Shelter and Union are highly effective both alone and when used together. What results is all damage that's greater than 10% of a party member's health is negated, while the damage that does get through is reduced by 15 points. In order to not have your Union spirit take damage before an attack is blocked by Shelter, cast Shelter first and then Union. Union will then only activate on the attacks that get through. Displacement is another spirit that many put in their lineup. Place displacement between Union and Shelter if you're using those skills to make it as effective as possible, as Displacement should only block the leftover attacks that Shelter hasn't. There are Restoration skills as well that can heal instead of protecting. Recuperation is a spirit equivalent of the Monk skill Mending, but can provide +3 regeneration (6 health per second) to all party members within the area of the spirit. Life is another spirit you may want to include - it heals for large amounts when it dies if it managed to stay alive long enough. As with Destruction mentioned above, you may want to chain Life with Rupture Soul and time the healing. Finally, there are some straight healing spells that benefit when you have spirits nearby. Mend Body and Soul can heal a target for a small amount, but remove several conditions. Spirit Light can heal a single target for a large amount of health. However, don't get carried away when using spells. Unlike your spirits, Boon of Creation isn't there, so you will have to keep an eye on your energy or use another skill to make sure you energy isn't suffering. PvP Ritualists The main use of PvP Ritualists is the spirit spamming Ritual Lord build. Other PvP builds have included Soul Twisting + Shelter and channeling magic for spike assists, as well as some builds occasionally using a pair of defensive ritualists to replace a monk. Attribute Priority There are two general trends for pure ritualist builds: those who use many spirits will spec strongly into Communing and Spawning Power, while those who do not will use Restoration and Channeling skills to support the offense or defense more directly. * Spawning Power: This ability is either extremely important or almost useless, depending on whether your build uses Spirits or not. Many spirits, such as Shelter and Union, will lose health when they take effect. Having many ranks in Spawning Power allows them to stay alive longer. * Communing: When using a mix of spirits and other spells, Communing probably goes farther for you than Spawning Power as it will increase duration and effect of spirits as well as other spells. * Restoration Magic: The Restoration line is perceived as inferior to the Monk lines. However because it does not require a second attribute such as Divine Favor to be fully effective it is popular on hybrid characters that like to retain some damage dealing potential. Restoration and Channeling work well together for this. * Channeling Magic: As with most offensive lines, Channeling tends to be all or nothing. If you have many ranks, it is useful for dealing damage. If you do not, it is better to use your energy elsewhere. Types of Ritualists This is not an exhaustive list of builds, but rather a short summary of common themes that many popular ritualist builds fit within. For specific builds see the article on Builds. Restorer A ritualist focused on healing and aiding, either in place of or in addition to a monk teammate. With a focus on restoration skills and a few spirits, the ritualist can do a good job of healing, and is not as easily countered by enchantment stripping as a Monk. Certain Restoration spells are more effective with a spirit around, but you are not tied as heavily to your Spirits as other Ritualists. Using Skills linked to items, such as Soothing Memories or Lively Was Naomei allows you to be more mobile. Weapon Spells are very useful for keeping your party alive, as they are not an Enchantment or Stance, and so can only be countered by interrupting them. Vengeful Weapon is basically Reversal Of Fortune with a life steal, and is useful for healing Warriors while also adding to their damage output. For Energy management, spells such as Spirit Channeling and Attuned Was Songkai are helpful. At full Restoration Magic, and 9 Spawning Power Attuned Was Songkai combined with Soothing Memories gives you a 0 energy 82 point heal every 4 seconds. Spirit Wrangler A ritualist focused on managing offensive spirits. This is probably what you want to focus on if you like doing damage, but don't want to tank. Some good spirits to take are Pain and Bloodsong, along with Recuperation. Painful Bond can easily increase the damage of your spirits, and Spirit Boon Strike will do damage to your enemies while boosting your spirits' HP. A few healing skills can be taken as a compliment. Minion Bomber A ritualist, when played right can be a Minion Master, but perhaps not as effective as a necromancer, as it will be 2 minions short. However this is offset with the massive AoE damage of Explosive Growth. Primary skills for the minion ritualist are Boon of Creation, and Explosive Growth. Channeling Ritualist Ritualists can be direct damage dealers by using the skills in the channeling line. These Ritualists usually bring one spirit to make use of the complementarity with skills like Spirit Boon Strike and Essence Strike. Spirit Spammer These Ritualists focus exclusively on creating spirits and usually work with the skills Boon of Creation and Ritual Lord. 55 Ritualist It has been suggested on many forums that the ritualist can make an alternative to the 55 monk build. However, while popular to discuss, this concept remains unproven and is not a recommended strategy at this time. Fansite and forum discussions on the theme should be examined cautiously. PUGs and other groups considering a Ritualist recruit who claims to be a 55 Ritualist should view the claim with skepticism. The Secondary Profession Dilemma * See also Ritualist:Profession Combinations Perhaps moreso than any other profession, the choice of secondary for a ritualist is difficult. The ritualist plays very well when using only Ritualist skills. It can be difficult choosing a secondary when none of the choices seems to offer anything the class can't already do. A common (though perhaps unwise) strategy is to chose anything just to be able to progress past the initial Shing Jea Monastery quests and then ignore it. That advice however, can leave a new player unable to decide, and PvE for a ritualist can stall over this conflict. Assassin While a ritualist will usually not wield a dagger, being secondary Assassin offers some good defensive skills in the Shadow Arts line. Spirit Walk may be useful to shadow step back to a defensive line of your own spirits. There are few other complementarities. Elementalist Since the Ritualist's Channeling Magic line deals lighting damage, it has some possible interaction with Elementalists Air Magic skills, for example Glimmering Mark can be combined with the Channeling Magic lightning rituals for an effective blinding ritualist. Further, Glyphs can also be used to reduce Recharge time and energy cost on spells in the ritualist's lineup. Also, spells that cause knockdown, such as Meteor Shower, benefit greatly from the Earthbind spirit. A protection ritualist can also make use of Wards, such as Ward Against Melee, to further protect the party while Union stay alive longer. Also, Ward Against Foes helps keep enemies from charging directly for your spirits. Please note that Wards do not affect spirits, however. Mesmer Probably one of the main secondary professions for Ritualists, due to Mantra of Resolve and Mantra of Concentration. These skills can be essential for spirit spamming Ritualists. Other useful Mesmer skills are the energy management skills in the Inspiration Magic line. Arcane Echo and Echo can be useful for spamming slower spells, although Arcane Echo unfortunately will not work for any binding spells. Monk Both classes have a focus on healing, but without access to the Monks Divine Favor line, there are only very few good combinations for Ritualist/Monks. Despite this the Monk is perhaps (unfortunately) the second most if not the most common secondary taken for the ritualist, and builds of varying effectiveness (or lack thereof - approach with caution) are common on external fansites. One notable skill combination viable in large parties is to utilize Attuned Was Songkai to spam Heal Party or other high-cost/high-healing monk skills. Additionally, Ritualists have no Hex removal skills, making Remove Hex or Smite Hex useful options. Necromancer Almost all Ritualist/Necromancers focus on one specific build. As Rt/N Explosive Creation shows, they can make for a different and potentially potent minion bomber. Ranger Ranger Traps can be combined with Spirit placement to corall victims into bombardment. Serpent's Quickness can serve as a weak version of Ritual Lord in the early game. Generally, the Rangers huge variety of stay alive skills can be helpful to the Ritualist. Warrior The Warrior's attack skills will be of little use for Ritualists, but some good survival skills are in the Tactics line. Equipment Armor & Runes Armor varies as much as the multitude of roles the ritualist can play. Armor bonuses may be granted for being enchanted by a weapon spell, controlling spirits, holding items (notably including urns), or while activating skills (think of the long activation time for spirits). As for appearances, while all ritualist helmets cover the eyes, as far as game mechanics, they are not blind and are affected by the blindness condition just as any other class. However, players may still roleplay being blind as does the henchman, Aeson. Weapons As other casters, ritualists, use wands and offhand items or staves. Keep in mind that binding rituals are not spells, thus weapon mods that grand faster casting or recharge to spells will not affect your rituals. Also note that if using an abundance of item spells, you will lose any bonuses granted from your weapon as long as an item is held. Combat Tactics Spirit Stats Spirits cannot be healed directly, but can be healed via the sprit boon strike spell, can be targetted by attacks, and are immobile. Spirits effects either work within a range around them, or the spirit targets single enemies within their range. The exact range varies according to the spirit. Detailed information on Spirit stats is available within the Spirit article. Managing Your Spirits Important factors for your spirits are the recharge time and the placement. You want your spirits to be up at the correct time at the correct place. Defensive spirits are usually places a good distance away from the actual fighting, so they dont get targeted by enemies. It is best to start placing these spirits before the fighting starts, since it takes some time to get them all up. When the fighting starts, watch for the recharge and search good places for your new spirits so that they are out of harms way but still cover your team mates (who might have moved since the fighting started). Offensive spirits can also be created before the battle. In that case the enemies have to be lured towards the spirits (like in a trapper build). Other spirits will only be cast during the battle. Make sure you get close enough to the enemy for these spirits to work but be aware that you will be standing still for a long time while creating a spirit, making you an easy target. Consider Draw Spirit as an option to bring vital spirits with you as you move, but be careful to not waste it on a short lived spirit in the heat of the moment. Spirits that take a lot of damage or have short life times are simply not worth the effort, even if the recharge time for them is long. If you are working with a specific build it may have different advice, and you should consider which suggestion is correct for you. The hardest part of spirit management is not actually the spirits, but your teammates. Avoid 'go-go-go' PUGs if at all possible. When they run, all your spirits will be left behind, and with them all the support you could have provided until your recharge comes around. More than likely, you will get the blame for their error. A spirit spammer is a build that works best on a thinker's team. You want a team willing to let you set up a 'battle / spirit platform' (the area where you cast the majority of your spirits) and then to defend that space until the fight is over. You want them to draw in the opposition, lure them to your spirit platform, rather than chase it down. With henchmen, this becomes easier to manage. Most henchmen will not stray too far from the PCs, and when they do will return if you choose not to follow them. On the other hand, they will not seek out and draw in opponents as readily as fellow players might, and often you will have to leave your own spirit platform to draw in an enemy, and then flee back hoping the hostiles follow and your henchment don't stop them too far away from the spirit platform. It is a delicate game, but it can be managed. Energy management Ritualists have a few energy management skills at their disposal; Channeled Strike, Spirit Siphon and the elite Signet of Spirits, all part of the Channeling Magic skill set, require nearby spirits. Boon of Creation is often vital for spirit spammers and Ritualist minion masters, and Restoration Magic Ritualists may rely on the Spawning Power elite Attuned Was Songkai as an exclusive skill to give them a leg up on monks. Resurrecting With Flesh of My Flesh, Lively Was Naomei, and Restoration the Ritualist might be equal or even superior to the Monk in resurrecting dead allies during battle. If your team wants to resurrect team mates during battle the Ritualists is the better choice (but always keep in mind that Resurrection Signets might be even better). For resurrection after a near-wipe, the Monks teleporting Rebirth is unbeaten though. Lively Was Naomei and Restoration are the only two spells in the game that resurrects the caster. Category: Profession guides See Also State of the Game—June 28, 2006-Advanced Ritualist Tactics